1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to charging methods and charging apparatuses, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for charging based on transmission status in facsimile communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an image forming apparatus installed in a convenience store is used for, for instance, making a copy, a charge for the copy is collected using a coin rack (coin box). As for charging for use of an image forming apparatus, the charging technique is also disclosed with respect to the case of performing facsimile communications in, for instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-23189 (pages 7-10). According to the technique disclosed therein, a communication period of facsimile transmission is measured, and a charge for the facsimile transmission is calculated using the communication period and table data relating to a connection fee corresponding to the communication period.
In the case of facsimile communications, however, it is difficult to estimate a charge based on usage because communications are performed with another apparatus. Accordingly, a uniform charge structure (system) is often employed for charging. However, such a charge structure does not allow a variety of services to be provided to users.